the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
See Dick Run
250px]] |-| Title card = 250px]] |airdate = June 16, 2007|writer = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton|director = Heather Martinez|previous = "iTodd"|next = "The Perfect Date"|storyboard = Aldin Baroza}}"See Dick Run" is the twenty-ninth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd and Riley help their dad get in shape for the Pleasant Hills Septathalon. Meanwhile, Riley tries to kick her sugar habit. Plot The Daring family goes to an ice cream parlor. Agent K forces Riley to order one vanilla cup; she gets hyperactive when she eats too much sugar. Dick Daring takes the wall of fame challenge, where he must eat 37 pounds of ice cream, beating his old record. He wins the challenge, but not before swelling up so much that his belt bursts. C.A.R. senses the bloated Mr. Daring and drives away leaving the Darings behind. At home, Todd and Riley see their father's many trophies. Dick was a lot slimmer in his old photos. They didn't know he played a lot of sports when he was younger. At school, Buzz teases Todd and Riley about the size of their father's gut. Todd tells Buzz that his dad can beat Buzz's dad. Buzz bets a hundred Fun-o-Sphere tickets that Mr. Winters will beat Dick Daring in the Pleasant Hills Septathlon. Todd agrees to the bet. Riley chides Todd for agreeing without consulting their father. Dick doesn't want to do the septathlon, as it consists of the most grueling sporting events. He's been out of shape since college. The cannon he's testing explodes from his weight, so he gives up and heads to the ice cream parlor. With a hundred Fun-o-Sphere tickets on the line, Todd places a call to Fleemco. The owner of the ice cream parlor goes on an ice cream-tasting trip around the world. A diet emporium opens up in its place. Dick is about to head across the street to a pie restaurant, but thanks to Todd and Riley, he uses this as a wake up call. Riley promises to give up sugar as a show of support. The siblings drag their father into the Diet Emporium, run by a hippieish alternative medicine practitioner. The owner suggests a seaweed diet for Mr. Daring. Riley discovers that the diet's only endorsement is the American Association of Discredited Snake Charmers. Todd says that "taking shortcuts is the quickest way to success." Later, Dick is emaciated and he's sick of eating seaweed. Dick runs only a few steps before collapsing in agony. Riley tells Todd that Dick has to exercise as well. In a brief montage, Dick trains for the big event. At the starting line, Mr. Daring and Mr. Winters trash talk each other, intimidating Dr. Klutzberry so much he runs the wrong way. The Winterses cheat in every event. Dick runs up to a wall he must climb, but Mr. Winters runs right past it. In the swimming event, Buzz rips off Mr. Daring's trunks with a fishing line. In the ice skating event, Buzz throws a banana peel onto the rink; luckily, Dick sticks the landing. Finally, in the foot race, Buzz offers ice cream on the side of the track. Riley jumps, as if in slow motion, to retrieve the bowl for herself. Dick beats Mr. Winters in the sack race. However, he didn't win; he finished next-to-last. Goober the morning DJ presents the 99th place trophy and a complimentary sundae. Dick refuses the sundae, because being in shape is the most important reward. Riley grabs the bowl before he can finish his sentence and shoves it in her face. Todd and the family go to the Fun-o-Sphere with the tickets he won, except for Riley, who's having a major sugar rush. Notes * The episode's title is from the children's book, Fun with Dick and Jane. Category:Episodes Category:Season One